


Wide Open Spaces

by emij1s



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Beefy!Bucky, Begging, Bottom Steve Rogers, D/s themes, Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Sex Toys, Skinny!Steve, Stomach Bulge, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emij1s/pseuds/emij1s
Summary: “Wanna play tonight?” Steve asked, and his eyes darted up then, dark blue, face peeking out from behind his book and betraying his soft pink flush over his Irish pale skin. Bucky gave a slow, knowing smile.





	Wide Open Spaces

Steve was lounging on the couch when Bucky got home from work, tossing his coat onto the chair instead of using the coat rack by the door. He was curled up beneath a thick quilt that made his already small frame even smaller, and he didn’t look up, just turned the page to his book. Bucky, curious, raised a brow. Before he could speak, though, Steve piped up.

 “Wanna play tonight?” he asked, and his eyes darted up then, dark blue, face peeking out from behind his book and betraying his soft pink flush over his Irish pale skin. Bucky gave a slow, knowing smile.

 “Sure, sweetheart,” he agreed, and he slipped off his shoes, heading for the bedroom, tossing a look over his shoulder. “You coming?”

 The sound of Steve scrambling off the couch to follow was almost covered up by Bucky’s fond laugh. He had a few plans, and he was sure Steve did too, if the large, conspicuous box his boyfriend had tried to hide in the back of their closet was any indication.

 

* * *

 

“It’s too big,” Steve gasped, and he shoved his face into the sheets, breathing quick and shallow, hole twitching around the head of the toy.

“Hush,” Bucky said, a large hand landing between his thin shoulders, rubbing soothingly, before pushing down, making Steve arch deeper, pushing his ass up in the air. “You can take it.” His voice left no room for argument, no space for Steve to complain, and Steve whined, trembling beneath the other man.

“I can’t, I can’t, Bucky I-- _Bucky!”_ Bucky was acting like Steve hadn’t spoken, holding the thick dildo, and pushing slowly, forcing Steve’s body to take more. “Bucky,” Steve protested, but Bucky just shushed him again.

“Look at you,” Bucky said, and his voice was low. “Look at that tight little hole. Swallowing it right up, baby. I know it hurts, I know, but God, if you could see yourself…” He trailed off, and a finger dragged along Steve’s rim, stretched smooth and bloodless around the rubber of the toy. It made Steve whimper, high in his throat, narrow hips twisting, thin thighs shaking.

The press paused for a moment, and Bucky shifted his grip, making the toy change angles until the broad head was pressing right on Steve’s prostate and forcing a choked off shout from him. “Bucky!” he sobbed, and he could feel wetness on his face, and still Bucky didn’t stop. He twisted his hand, rotated it, made the toy roll inside him, and Steve’s cock jerked, precum dripping from his shiny wet tip to drip on his stomach. “Bucky,” he moaned again, and Bucky hummed behind him.

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asked, calmly, absently, like Steve was pulling his focus away from a particularly interesting article, not like he was torturing his boyfriend past the line of sanity with a thick, fake cock forcing him open. It made Steve shudder, something heavy twisting in his stomach, bordering unpleasant, but he loved it. He loved the way Bucky could do something so overwhelming to him and act like it wasn’t actually happening at all.

“Bucky, I can’t--” he started, but Bucky clicked his tongue, a quiet, short _tsk_ of disagreement.

“You can,” he told him. “Look, you’re doing it right now.” As if to prove his point, he pushed the toy another inch inside, making Steve roll his face against the sheet and curl his toes with a high whine. “In fact, I bet you could take more.” It took a moment before the words registered, but a warm, dry finger returning to his rim brought them into focus, and he all-out squealed, rocking away on his knees. Bucky just laughed, low and warm. “Okay, okay,” he agreed, and the finger disappeared, replaced with a hand cupping one cheek and pulling his ass even wider open. “We’ll save that for next time.”

Steve’s breath was still fast, almost too fast, his thin shoulders shaking, chest tight like he couldn’t get enough air in. He was starting to panic, that lifelong fear of an asthma attack building. Not here, he thought, not now, no, no, _no--_

Bucky’s hand slid from his ass and to his back, resting there comfortingly.

“Breathe,” he said softly, leaning up and kissing the back of Steve’s neck. “Breathe, sweetheart. Deep breaths. That’s it.” He was back, present now that Steve was starting to panic. He kept his lips on Steve, and the smaller man matched the warm breaths exhaled over his skin, breathing in and out in the rhythm he felt from Bucky until the panic subsided and his body started to relax again. Even the toy in him didn’t feel so impossible now that he was losing his tension, his whole body going a little looser. “There you are,” Bucky whispered. “There’s my good boy.” Steve moaned loudly, and his hips pushed up, drawing a soft, exhaled laugh from Bucky. He kissed Steve’s skin one last time, biting teasingly, before pulling back again.

“Ready to go again?” he asked, his hand on Steve steadying. Steve took a moment to assess, then nodded.

“Yeah. Yes. Go,” he demanded, and Bucky just hummed in response, beginning to push the dildo deeper.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, almost innocently, even as he started to draw the toy out the smallest bit, then push it back inside, fucking Steve with it as gently as he could with a toy that size. Steve’s breath left him in a whoosh, eyes rolling back before closing tightly. “Hm? You wanted more of this?” He stilled the motions, then jerked forward, pushing the toy in deeper, nearly to the hilt, just the smallest bit left to take. Steve cried out loudly, voice cracking.

“Tell me,” Bucky said, calm, “tell me what you wanted. How you wanted to take this fake cock all the way inside your greedy little hole. That’s what you asked for, wasn’t it? You can’t ask for it with more words, Stevie?”

Steve was flushed, all the way down his back now, sweat breaking out along his body. “I--” he started, cut off with a moan, hole working desperately around the thick length like it was trying to take it all. A few deep breaths and a couple little thrusts from Bucky, and he found his voice, exhaling on a moan. “I want it, Bucky, Bucky I want it all, I wanna take it all, ‘s too big but I want it to stuff me full, Bucky please, _please--”_

Bucky shifted, up onto his knees behind Steve, and he drew the toy back, his free hand coming around to rest on Steve’s stomach, a comforting weight as Steve gave a despairing whine at the loss. “Hush,” he said, hunching to kiss his neck again, and then when it was just the head inside him, Bucky pushed.

The length slid inside Steve slow, but steady, with no signs of stopping, and it was all Steve could do to keep from jerking at the inexorable push of it, opening up the space it had made inside him already. Bucky’s hand pushed down on his stomach, and he breathed out a shudder, but didn’t say a word, not until the balls of the toy met Steve’s skin and he could place a hand on the bottom and push, careful, ensuring that every inch was inside Steve.

“Oh, honey,” he breathed, damn-near worshipful. “Look at that.” He rocked the dildo gently, and Steve gave a little sob, completely overwhelmed. Bucky’s hand pushed on his stomach again, and he groaned. “I can feel it.” Bucky’s hand slid around to Steve’s hips, and he gently guided him over, onto his back. “Open your eyes, sweetheart,” he coaxed, and when Steve did, he didn’t meet Bucky’s; the other man was preoccupied.

With the bulge of the toy pushing against Steve’s flat little stomach.

“Oh,” Steve exhaled, shaky, and his head fell back again, eyes rolling. He clenched down on the thick length, and Bucky’s wide hand found his stomach again, pressing gently. _“Oh!”_

“Too much?” Bucky asked, worried, eyes finding Steve’s face again, but he didn’t have to be so concerned - Steve’s expression was completely blissed out, eyes heavily lidded, wet little mouth hanging open. He wasn’t going to get a response, and that was okay; he reached down instead, gripping the balls of the dildo, and drew back, before thrusting the toy in hard.

Steve’s back arched off the bed, head thrown back and throat exposed, and God, Bucky wanted to lean in, bite it, mark up all that pale skin, but -

“Again,” Steve demanded, voice bordering on broken, and Bucky could do nothing but comply, fucking Steve with the toy, watching the way the bulge of his stomach shifted with every move, transfixed by the way precum leaked heavily from the head of his cock. “Bucky,” he gasped out, barely audible.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, not a prompt, just an agreement, and fuck, his cock was hard enough to cut glass, but he couldn’t think of touching himself, not when Steve was scrabbling at the sheets and getting enough control of his body to fuck himself down, meeting that giant toy thrust for thrust, the bulge of his stomach moving faster as his little spitfire of a boyfriend took over the pace, and -

_“Bucky!”_ he screamed, and came, his tiny body shaking, cum splattering up his torso, hitting his chin, looking like he’d been struck by lightning with the way he trembled and jerked, hole spasming around the toy. Bucky couldn’t look away, and when Steve fell panting to the bed, he pulled the toy free, shushing him as he whimpered at the loss.

“Fucking hell,” Bucky whispered, and he leaned in, kissing Steve square on the mouth, filthy and claiming that panting wet space as his own, like he’d done all over Steve’s body. The facade had dropped, he couldn’t pretend to not love Steve with every ounce of his body, couldn’t act like he didn’t worship the fucking ground this man walked on, not when he looked like this, fucked out and dazed and - “Steve, fuck, baby, I gotta--”

“Yes,” Steve moaned out, “Yeah, Buck, do it.” And fuck, Bucky would be thanking every damn deity in the world for giving him the gift of Steve Rogers. He didn’t ask if he was sure, just sat back up, gripping at his legs and spreading his slight thighs wide, only to give a choked off sound.

 

“Christ, Steve,” he groaned, staring at his hole. It was still loose and open without a sign of closing up, still stretched open from the toy, slick with lube, and it twitched beneath his gaze, like it was shy. It made Bucky’s cock ache, and he leaned forward, dropping a hand down to slip his thumb inside and pull at the muscle to watch it gape a little more. Steve whined, twisting, and Bucky pulled back. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I’ll be quick, baby, fuck, I love you,” he said, wrapping his hand around his dick and pushing inside 

He didn’t last long. He couldn’t, not after all that, not with Steve whining and wrapping his arms around him, digging his blunt little nails into his back with every sharp, fast thrust - it was just minutes before he came, shouting loudly, biting into Steve’s shoulder, spilling inside him. He took just long enough to catch his breath before pulling back, and he immediately wrapped Steve’s trembling form up in his arms, pulling him to his broad chest.

“I’ve got you baby,” he whispered softly, stroking his hair. “Fuck, you did so good, so amazing, Steve, Jesus Christ. I love you.” Steve hummed softly, burrowing into his neck, and Bucky kept whispering praises until Steve’s shivers subsided.

“Buck,” he breathed out, and Bucky smiled, looking at Steve like he hung the goddamn moon.

“There you are,” he murmured, kissing his forehead. “You okay? Sore?”

“You fucked me with the biggest dick known to man,” Steve groaned, “‘course I’m sore,” and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, but fuck. Never seen anything that gorgeous in my life, sweetheart.” Steve looked up at him, a small, proud smile on his lips.

“Well,” he started, “must not look in the mirror that often, then.” He smirked, like he was proud of himself, and Bucky scoffed, but he was blushing.

“Hush. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Bucky paused. “Uh. Any idea where the dildo went?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prep and discussion is completely glossed over in the fic, but it happens. All parties are consenting. Enthusiastically so. Steve really, really loves everything Bucky does, and Bucky really, really loves wrecking Steve.
> 
> I wrote this in half an hour at two am. Betaed by the amazing and wonderful [slenderlock.](http://slenderlock.tumblr.com) Title is from the Dixie Chicks song of the same name. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Come find me on [tumblr!](http://witchyturneywrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
